089, Clewp and Gunner vs. Mr. Railway Man
"You can enslave my friends and hurt innocent lives, but now, YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE!" -089 089, Clewp and Gunner vs. Mr. Railway Man is a battle that happens in The Origins of 089. 'Prologue' After being captured and sent to Sodor, meeting Gunner, and meeting Clewp, 089 leaves to search for Frank. However, he is captured by Goliath and two clones. 089 then is knocked out and wakes up in the Vicarstown Dieselworks, surrounded by diesels. Clewp and Gunner inform him that they fought back after he was kidnapped, but they got captured. Mr. Railway Man informs the diesels that 089 is the one they need to kill and that they will do so, but the engine in question shoves the man off of the turntable, couples up to Gunner, and takes his friends into the corner. They ask what they should do, and after finding some weapons on the ground, 089 declares that they will fight! 'Battle' 089 slashes Norman with his sword, knocking him over. Gunner finishes him off by shooting an oil derrick, causing oil to cover Norman and 089 to declare that they'll split up. Clewp heads up onto a high level and shoots a crane with his crossbow, and it crashes into 'Arry. 089 spins on the turntable, managing to knock out a Dart, Paxton, Splatter and Dodge. Gunner shoots Bert, but the latter shoots back, destroying Gunner's left eye. Clewp rushes over and gives him an eye patch while 089 travels deep into the Dieselworks to confront Mr. Railway Man. 089 asks for a reason to spare the latter, and the man claims that he is 089's father. Before 089 realizes that its clearly a lie, Railway Man instructs the off-rail commander to fire at 089. Laser turrets also fire at 089, paralysing him, but luckily Gunner rushes in, taking the hit, resulting in his tender getting damaged. Clewp and the latter knock the turrets down and ask how 089 is doing, He claims that he feels like he'll explode, but he'll make his last act his best! In one last breath, 089 shoots shoots a massive energy shot out of his face, completely disintegrating Goliath's face. When the smoke clears, 089 is gone... 'Aftermath' 089 wakes up in the void between time and space and is introduced to Lady, who assures him that his friends are fine, but their memories may have been wiped in the blast. 089 had only one more second to live and was luckily teleported by Lady, so the blast was much smaller than intended. Lady claims that she has been studying 089 as well as other engines so they can create a team to defeat the Diesel Army. 089, who wants revenge on Mr. Railway Man, agrees. Looking forward to cool powers and adventures, 089 declares that the organisation be called Quest 89. (Note: It was changed to The 08S) 'Characters' *089 *Clewp *Gunner *Mr. Railway Man *Goliath *Norman *Splatter and Dodge *Arry and Bert *Dart *Norman *Thumper (Diesel Army) *Lady 'Trivia' *The music that plays during the fight is Labyrinth M from Cave Story. It's Nick's favourite song from the game. *"YOU MUST BE SILENCED" is a Halo 3 reference. 'Goofs' *Hands and their shadows can be seen several times. Category:Battles